theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Djanko
Description Djanko is a shopkeeper, member of Cafeteria Mafia and Bollslim affiliate, who has the inability to count and was for long cursed by being tortured daily by Boll Casby's messenger - Voc Vinca. He is Joseph's and George's nephew. He is also one of the Alliance's heroes, having defeated Bratso with the help of Samuel. Djanko's song: Background Djanko was born in 1986 in Lashko. He lived with George's sister and her husband (Djanko's parents) in their cafeteria and later became involved with the F.T.P. , joining the syndicate to follow on his uncles. A few years later, he didn't want to participate in criminal acts anymore, so he was dismissed, but was still allied with the syndicate. He joined Joseph's mafia shortly after that. Not long after joining the Cafs, he left his home city and travelled to Vice's capital Vice City, where he based his own retail shop. After the establishment, he still often returned to Center to help with the running of Cafèteriá located in its underground parts, but as time went by, his visits became less frequent. He eventually decided to move to Vice for indefinite time. Following his settling there, his life went downhill. Because of his affiliations, he soon met Voc Vinca, who cursed him, so when he died, he woke up the next day as if nothing had happened. For very long he was visited everyday by Voc to be tortured in many gruesome ways while unable to do anything about it. 's favourite daily torture methods - anal rape.]] , threating Djanko to give him his''' stuff'', even though he doesn't know what is this stuff that he wants...|none]] Personality Djanko's behaviour says that he is shown to be nice and loyal to anyone he meets. However, when he is angry, he is capable of practicing very hasty acts. This does not apply to his fate with Voc. During his ˝meetings˝, his mood quickly descended from happy to depressed, as he was unable to do anything about it. Djanko bollhead.png Djanko normal.png Vec.png Events of Holy Bollble performing the infamous '''''swastika dance on Djanko]] The Holy Bollble I Djanko is one of the most often portayed characters in the Holy Bollble. Most of his appearances are associated with Voctar, though that's not always the case. In the original Bollble, Djanko has two comic-based stories dedicated to. The first one shows Voc apologizing to him in advance for the torture he will commit, which ends with Djanko's shop exploding due to a grenade being detonated by the god of Sun. The second one shows the shopkeeper from Lashko being visited by an ogre-like creature, who forces him to swallow an onion. Other than these comics, Djanko appears numerous times in the sacred book in form of unimportant drawings, most notable is the "jingle Djanko" one. It's not known what exactly this drawing is supposed to portray. The Holy Bollble II In the Holy Bollble II Djanko is portrayed as a victim of Voc's swastika dance. He also appears in a depiction of Bertha's frustration over Joseph 3.0's horrible job performance. Djanko calms Bertha down, states Natasha's been out of form as well and expresses a wish that the real Joseph would return to Center. The Holy Bollble III In the third Bollslim book, Djanko affiliates Bollslims. As Voc Vinca orders his men to assemble their allies, he travels to Vice in the UFCS to visit Djanko, whose retail business has collapsed completely, leaving him in great depression and despair. Voc finds him just as he has hit rock bottom, laying drunk on the ground in a dark alleyway of Vice. He briefly fills Djanko in on events occuring on the old continent and takes him into intensive physical training immediatelly afterwards. When he completes his preparations, the two meet in Cafe Cabron in Bollivia, where Voc welcomes Djanko to the Bollslims alliance in an emotional conversation. (right), promising revenge on Bratso for killing Kocite]] After the F.T.P.'s leadership clash is won by Bratso, Bollslims march to the Black Castle to defeat him and free Mahmun. Among the army is also Djanko, one of the two warrios in it (the other being Samuel Iglesias) whose power does not originate directly from Boll's powers). Though the two and the Blessed Writers are eager to fight Bratso they are constantly ordered to retreat by Voc, who refuses to let other warrior face him. However when Bratso kills Voc, Sam takes the initiative and commands Blessed Writers to conglomerate their weapons into the Horn of Boll, which he proceeds to blow, draining Bratso's Bollslim shields from him. After his power is depleted, Samuel and Djanko join their attacks and throw a special punch at Bratso, being the first of the warriors to actually harm him, resulting in killing him. Djanko is lastly seen in the book's first prologue, where he gives a thumbs up amid an epic Bollslim regroup.